


Well, Hello there Beautiful

by TheTofuEatingCat



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Commonwealth, Diamond City, F/M, I'm tired, Jealousy, and tags are stupid, it's like midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: In which a Diamond City guard hits on the General.





	Well, Hello there Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Might add onto this- Have Preston fuck the SoSu against the wall. Because who doesn't love that?

“So, we need to pick up the shipments of steel, copper, ceramic, screws and glass here in Diamond City… Then we’ll head down to Spectacle Island where we can continue the building of the farmhouses. Sound good?” Preston nodded to the general as the two entered the Great Green Jewel, the fluorescent lights shining down on the duo.

“Damn, looks like Myrna just left her stall, since she handles the shipments personally we’ll have to pick them up in the morning. Not that we were leaving tonight anyways…” The woman drawled to her partner who shrugged in indifference.

“Hey, we get a bit of a break if anything.” The male strode alongside his general, his laser musket holstered behind his back. The woman moved through the streets, her petticoat elegantly streaming along behind her. In her general’s uniform, she was the epitome of badassery. The easily recognizable outfit included the tricorn hat that gave a menacing look, one that was well backed by the army she had at her command.

As the duo entered the Dugout Inn they were greeted with the familiar scent of alcohol and cooking meats among the noises of the people of Diamond City having an evening drink. The general strode over to Yefim, a smile of familiarity on her face.

“Yefim.” She spoke in a cheery tone.

“Ah, (y/n) do you need a room?” The man spoke in his thick Russian accent.

“Yep.” The woman handed the innkeeper a handful of caps before striding into room two, where Yefim had pointed to over his shoulder. Preston followed his general into the room, where he dropped his backpack onto the couch next to hers.

“Hey, I’m going to change real quick.” The woman informed him and Preston gave her a nod before stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Inside, the general changed into a well kept green dress and brushed her messy hat hair. Preston stepped over to the bar, where Vadim poured him a shot of his famous vodka.

For many of Preston’s close friends, it was no secret that he fancied the General. She was a hero to the Commonwealth, the woman out of time that took down the Institute just to get her son back, and as a result brought back the Minutemen. But it wasn’t all legacy or her good nature and willingness to help others.

She was also a heartstopper.

The woman stepped out, and Preston glanced at his general as she did so. The male followed the woman with his eyes, tracing her beautiful figure as she stepped up to the bar. She snagged the attention of many a man, a porcelain doll from prewar times.

“Vadim.” The woman said simply as she approached the bar. The male smiled as she leaned up to the counter.

“I suppose you want water, like usual?” The bartender laughed as he pushed forward a can of purified water.

“Yeah, I’d rather not wake up with a pounding headache.” The Russian let out a bellowing laugh.

“Ah, you are no fun. Perhaps one time you will try vodka.” Vadim walked off to the other end of the bar to serve another thirsty customer, leaving Preston and the General alone.

“Do you always wear that when you come for a drink?” Preston joked.

“Hm, depends on if I want to pay for my drink.” The woman said mischievously as she cracked open the water and took a long gulp.

“I thought you’d have a little more integrity than that, General.”

“I didn’t realize that getting a free drink wasn’t a thing a general was supposed to do, Preston.” Said man laughed into his shot, taking a sip of the fiery liquid as he side glanced at the woman. She was looking over her shoulder at the claw machine with a perfectly preserved pie in it. The woman stood up straight to stride over to the machine, dead set on getting that pie.

Preston turned back to his drink, a smile on his face. She was something, that was for sure. Had her quirks like anyone, and being dead set determined to win those pies was one of them. He supposed it was one of the many things he loved about her.

“Well, hello there beautiful.” A flirtatious voice rolled out from behind Preston who turned instinctively. The minuteman felt a scowl rise to his lips at the sight of what looked to be an off-duty guard leaning on the doorway in a suave manner while standing over the general.

“Oh, um… Thanks.” The woman spoke, unsettled at the sudden flirting.

“Tell me, what’s a doll like you doin’ here? You should be up a’ the Colonial Taphouse.”

“Well, I am staying here for the night." The woman responded.  
“Hm, why don'tcha come stay with me instead? I'm sure I can give ya a much more _comfortable_ night.” Preston stood from his seat, his scowl deepening as he strode over to them.

“Hey. Why don’t you leave her alone.” The minuteman growled lowly at the man. A low amused chuckle rose in the chest of the guard, and he slapped the wood of the doorway idly with his hand.

“Oh really? Why? Am I hitting on your girlfriend or somethin?” Preston snarled as he lunged at the man, picking him up by the front of his shirt and holding him just above the ground. The man’s hands held onto the minuteman’s gloved one, obviously trying to get himself free from his grip.

“No, but I’d reckon it’s common courtesy to get to know a girl and tell her you love her before you try and get in between her legs.” A shit eating grin fell across the guard's face, despite his predicament.

“Heh, an’ I suppose tha’s what you’re doing?” Preston scowled at the response before slamming the guard to the ground. Said man howled in pain as he came into contact with the concrete. The male responsible stormed out of the bar, leaving the shocked woman and groaning guard on the ground. The general looked up to the silent restaurant, Vadim stood at the bar, jaw dropped.

“You should probably go after him,” Yefim spoke, gesturing to the door. The woman nodded numbly before running out into the cool night air. She walked around the city, trying to find the male. She came upon the stage and park area on the other side of town where she spotted a figure.

“Preston?” The General called out, her voice laced with concern. The male was pacing, face contorted in worriment.

“General.” Preston looked to the woman, fear now taking hold.

“I- I’m sorry. I lost myself there. I don’t- I didn’t know how else to handle it. He was just there- and you were obviously not comfortable. And you obviously wanted him to go away. _I_ wanted him to go away. And-”

“Was he right?” The woman interrupted.

“What?”

“Was he right? That… _That’s_ what you’re doing?” She clarified. Preston stood shocked, he had been right. But, the way he had said it wasn’t. His end goal wasn’t getting in her pants.

“Preston?” The woman took a step closer to look up at him, her eyes alight with confusion.

“Yes. He was right.” The male confessed, a feeling of defeat washing over him. She’d be disgusted with him now. A subordinate having feelings for a superior.

“And?”

“And what?” The question confused him. She placed a petite hand on the lapel of his jacket, her fingers curling around the fabric to hold him in place.

“Do you love me?” The clarification set his heart off in fast beats.

“More than anything.”


End file.
